User blog:Fag Knats/FagexQuest - Fagoween Event
Requirements NOTHING Warning, Annoying Beginning the Quest: Talk to Fag Reaper at Fagbridge. He will cut open one of the fountains and it will suck you inside. It will lead into his mansion. In his mansion you will get 913 Stackable Crystals. Now use it on Fag Reaper. You will get his scythe. He will regenerate another scythe and challenge you. Fight him but BEWARE! He can instantly kill you. And thats what defaultly happens. Oops I forgot to tell you that he will steal ALL your stuffs in inventory, equipped even in bank! You'll be transported to his mansion again. Now ask him to give it back. He will say no. Quickly release his scythe, because his scythe cannot be stolen. Now use his scythe on him. A Cutscene will appear. You will stab his head with the scythe and lights will appear from his head. He will come out of HIS HEAD?!?!? Now use it on him again and this time you will stab his crotch. Now this time a "Tentacle Monster" Which is level 99999 thousand, Nine thousand Nine hundred and Ninety-Nine Now chill out because your stuffs will drop under Fag Reaper. Try to pick it up. After you pick it up you'll get your stuffs obviously. But then the Monster kills you again. But you wont lose your stuffs. And you'll end up in a place called Fag Grave. In there you'll need to drop all your stuffs worry they are clones, real ones are in your bank And after that use the scythe to dig up. And once again the gravestone drops on your head and you die of instant 99999 damage thousand, Nine thousand Nine hundred and Ninety-Nine (Definitely no copy paste) And the stone will also drops on your stuffs and it destroys it. Suddenly King Fattass appears and tells you that you got trolled. Quickly throw the scythe at him by using it on him. The Cutscene shows that you horribly failed. King Fattass deflected it to you instead and once again kills you. And then you will end up in Fagbridge. Quickly talk to Fag Hans and BOOM!!! A Jumpscare appears!! Also the sound. The sound will say "HAHEUHFEIOFDKSJFJFJFFIMCOMINGTOYOURHOUSEANDKILLGONNAKILLYOU!!" For the last time, use the scythe on Fag Hans and his body will open a rift which sucks you in. You'll end up in Fag Reaper's mansion again and this time.. THIS TIME!!! You will have the 913 Stackable Crystals! Now this time put it on the Scythe and it'll turn invisible. It will look like it'll dissapear from your inventory. Now glide your mouse around your Inventory until you find it......... OOPS Its already equipped! Now click "Attack Fag Reaper Level 999" And you'll kill Fag Reaper and he'll kill you! And you'll Return to Vaggot and go to your bank. You will have a Mini-Scythe and a pair of Goggles that allows you to go to Fag Reaper's Mansion. QUEST COMPLETE!! Rewards: Item: Mini-Scythe Item: Fag Reaper's Death Goggles Emote: Living in a Fagging time Title: Faggot Category:Blog posts